Lilliana
Ingame name: Lilliana Race: Amarok Age: 21 Gender: female Job: Diplomat Proficiencies: A: Charisma, Knowledge B: Staves, Spells, Perception C: Endurance Seductive and Vain. She is extremely focused upon her looks above all else. She has a very keen mind when it comes to getting others to do what she wants. She has no longing for combat, however she has been gifted with magics. In combat, she has nearly no experience as being a royal female she has not been trained in any such conduct. She has no problem using her charm to help influence council members to agree upon similar matters as her father. As well, she loves toying with emotions such as fear and love to mess with people. BACKSTORY Princess Lilliana was born to the noble family of Queen Lumia and King Damien IV. As the first true born princess, she was protected heavily and never was allowed to leave the castle unless in some major parade or procession with the Honor Guard. Enjoying the luxury of attention, she loved the attention of attendants even as a child. As a child, Lilliana's inherent magical gifts began to emerge. Even with guidance from some of the finest wizards her father could offer, she never truly enjoyed the arts. She much preferred looking beautiful and fillling the role of a true model Princess. When it came to clothes, Lilliana was extremely protective. When one of her attendants had simply put a small tear in the base of one of her dresses, Lilliana complained to her father until the poor lady was banished. And when it came to jewelry she would only wear the finest. Her favorite aspect to magic was simply using it to emphasis her beauty by using basic to light up her figure and clothing even more. She had no care for the needs of combat for that would eventually be the job of whatever Suitor her father would choose for her. Her greatest talents didn't arise until her father started bringing her to the council meetings to show her what she would eventually do in politics. The aspect of controlling council members through intelligence and cunning, through charm and grace, through fear and terror was better than all the jewels she had as a child. She grew to love the council meetings. She quickly learned of each of the other races, things that they were often proud of. Her favorite part, was how being just a child some council members would fall prey to her charms when she used sweet innocent inticement to sway their opinion to agreeing with her fathers. With this she started to try to influence her own servants lives at him from afar. The sheer power she had as she could over time get her servants to distrust their own spouses and leave them was her great love. She loved toying with her attendants lives through her charm and cunning. To make it so she was all they had left so that they would be able to make her look the best she ever could. She was to be the most beautiful maiden in all the land after all. ---- I sat about to my fathers right during another council meeting. I can tell whenever his mind wanders and knew he was reminescing about something. Regardless, this council meeting was far more boring than the usual council meetings. The Talos were once again complaining about a need for more economic stimulus despite their already vast wealth. It is always a good thing I have made friends with a few people from that shady town. Its always good to have a few people willing to send me the finest dresses from out of town. Alas, just regular rabble once again. Atleast until one zaraton came in with something peculiar. He was complaining about a threat to the kingdom. I could see my father had woken from his daydream state to address the matter. Even I felt fearful of my fathers enraged outburst. She shrunk back into her chair as her father cried out, "Remove this man... this... filth from my presence; remove him from my kingdom! If I ever see you again, if you ever return to my kingdom, to my lands - you will be executed!" It was an amazing fury that had nearly all the council members shrunk back as well. This mark has made quite a deal it seems. Why does my father care so much over something so little. Something that is just nothing? It makes no sense. As business attended back to normal the council members were less whiny than usual about the needs of their vermin citizens in each of their towns. Yet, this curiousity was just a passing breeze. I figured it was time to return to my quarters as one of my attendants knocked on the door and scuttled away... Yes, it was the young little lad who had a fondness for me if I could tell his steps right. "Excuse me father, but today's affair are rather mundane and I would wish to retire to my quarters for the evening." As I left I decided to confront the sneak on what he heard. As he told me he heard something about a mark I made a decision. This mark is just a blemish that my father is too busy with. "I want you to get your things ready to set forth to Loeviek and find a dress truly fitting of me. And do make haste. After all, it would be true shame if my father was to hear that my attendant was so rude as to dissapoint his daughter. Especially with the fit of mood he is in" Oh how his skin pales and fear takes over. It is just so lovely to know I have control! With one of my young attendants to fetch new garments I gladly retired to my quarters to rest. I would need to get up early tommorrow for the royal grooming after all!